Blue's Room: Blue's Big Contraptions Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Contraptions Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited To Have Contraptions! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Contraptions Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Contraptions, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In for Blue's Contraptions! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Hey!, Do You Want To See A Contraption I Made? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Blue: You Do?, Terrific!, Come On! *Steve: It's Right Over Here! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ta-Dah! *Steve: My Newest Contraption!, I Call It "Steve's Crayon Slide!" *Sprinkles: Come On! *Steve: It Starts Working When I Drop A Crayon Right Here! *Blue: Where Do You Think The Crayon Will Go After Steve Drop It? *Little Bill: To Blue! *Sprinkles: To Blue? *Blue: To Me? *Steve: You Think?, Let's Try Out and See!, Ready? *(Steve Drops The Crayon and Rolls To Blue) *Sprinkles: It Worked! *(Blue Draws The Picture) *Steve: So, Let's Say I'm Sitting Up Here At The Table, Coloring... *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Drawing The Picture) *Steve: And Blue Wants A Crayon!, *Sprinkles: All We Have To Do Is Drop The Crayon... *(Sprinkles Drops The Crayon and Rolls To Blue) *Sprinkles: And It Rolls Right To Blue! *(Blue Draws The Picture Again) *Little Bear: Wow!, Nice Drawing, Blue! *Blue: Thanks! *Oswald: You're Welcome! *Blue: Guess What!, I Know What My Contraption Will Do! *Steve: Hey!, Blue!, What's Your Contraption Going To Do? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Contraption Will Do!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Ruby: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hello! *Sprinkles: What's Your Contraption? *Sidetable: It's A Pulley! *Steve: Wow! *Blue: What Does It Do? Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts